1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to satellite video systems, and in particular, to a method, apparatus, and article of manufacture for mobile streaming services in conjunction with satellite television broadcast systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Satellite broadcasting of communications signals has become commonplace. Satellite distribution of commercial signals for use in television programming currently utilizes multiple feedhorns on a single Outdoor Unit (ODU) which supply signals to up to eight IRDs on separate cables from a multiswitch.
Mobile communications, both through cellular and satellite communications systems, have also become commonplace. Mobile telephone users now have services that connect their mobile devices to the interne, stream video, and download music and other data streams. Mobile device users that also have satellite or cable television systems also want to have television shows delivered to their mobile devices.
Satellite and cable providers want to provide this service, however, such providers need to ensure that unauthorized users are not accessing satellite and cable resources. In the typical satellite/cable delivery system, the receivers in such systems are authorized and encryption keys are changed on a periodic basis to prevent piracy. Now that the potential receivers, i.e., mobile devices, can move, and need access to the satellite/cable data from multiple locations and are not pre-authorized, it can be seen that there is a need in the art to provide management of access to the satellite/cable data from mobile devices. It can also be seen that there is a need in the art to control access to the data based on actual users of the satellite/cable systems, and to record usage from a given user to ensure that piracy or sharing of the satellite/cable data is not taking place without authorization from the actual satellite/cable account holder.